Lily's poem to James
by XxRNExX
Summary: It's about two poems Lily gives to James and also a final poem Lily comes up with. These are just ones which I came up with randomly. I put these on this site because I wanted lots of people to read them and let me what they think so Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little fanfic I wrote, it's mainly a poem (a sonnet) but it contains more than the poem. The sonnet has slightly inaccurate features and I know that, it only happened because it was done by me and I'm not good at writing sonnets like Shakespeare or who ever. The sonnet is in _italic_. By the way but I might do another part to this.**

* * *

**Lily's Poem to James**

Lily lay on her bed she thought about her life, James, her friends and James. She took out a parchment and her quill. She remembered what she was taught in muggle school: sonnets.

She began to write to James:

_"Oh what to do when summer comes this year,_

_When you'll be far across the world somewhere, _

_And I'll be home annoying my sister about here, _

_At least my parents like me like I am._"

She remembered how her sister was always mean since she found out Lily was a witch, but her parents were very pleased about this.

_"I see you glance at me a lot everyday, _

_You think I do not glance back many times, _

_But I look at you not knowing what to say, _

_I listen to you not tasting sour limes. _"

She remembered how she always forgot everything bad when she looked at him.

_"Many days may pass but I can still admire you, _

_For your pranks are unique in their own way, _

_How many times you have asked me to be true, _

_And want me to say "I love you", at least today._"

She remembered everything, then she realized what she was writing. She wanted to wait a bit more before she revealed her love. She decided to go back to how she always behaved. Though she still didn't know why she wanted to do that.

_"But I refuse for I hate you uniquely, _

_I don't love you, it can be said simply._"

She folded the parchment up. She went out the dormitory and into the common room to find James. She found as usual he was with the marauders. She waited until he was alone. Soon he had decided to leave the common room for some reason. She followed him out without anyone noticing her. She quickly handed the paper to James and returned to the common room undetected by the others.

A confused James stared at Lily as she quickly returned. He looked down at his hands, the was a parchment in them. He wondered what Lily could have wrote. He read the poem Lily had written for him. He smiled. He knew how hard she was trying to hide her love and knew at once what Lily was thing as she wrote each part of the sonnet. He loved her such a way he knew what she thought most of the time. This poem brought him great happiness because he knew it wouldn't be long before Lily actually revealed her love.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to the second and last part to this. Thanks for the reviews. Please review this if you read it, I really want to know what people think about it. And once again my poem is in _italic_. By the way the poem is called "If only you'd say it once more" and I wrote it so don't expect it to be perfect. **

**

* * *

**

**Lily's 2nd poem to James**

After reading the poem James decided to pretend to have stopped loving Lily. Lily noticed this very soon, but for some time she did nothing about it. She finally decided to reveal her love to James. So again she took her parchment and quill, and began writing to James:

_You used to love me with all your heart,_

_You used to be crazy about me._

_You used to follow me around everywhere,_

_And surprise me in many ways._

(A.N. Just ignore this. I can't leave an extra line between verses so I have to do this. Just ignore this.)

_I used to refuse to love you back,_

_And to admit my undying love._

_I used to ignore your unique ways,_

_Or so you'd see me pretend._

(A.N. Just ignore this as well)

_You used to give me lilies,_

_And I'd wear a frown outside and a smile inside,_

_That you thought only lilies were perfect for me,_

_And not even roses could express your love like lilies do._

(A.N. Ignore this)

_You used to be confident about everything,_

_And wouldn't hesitate to use any opportunity to show your love._

_You used to do everything you could to impress me,_

_But I would never admit what I felt inside._

(A.N. Ignore this)

_Then you stopped trying to win my heart._

_Then I wished I had told you before._

_If only you'd say it once more,_

_Then I could tell my love that I had hidden for so long._

_If only you'd say it once more._

Lily folded up the parchment. She went to the common room. She scanned the room for James. And he was again with the marauders like she expect him to be. She waited for him to be alone again. She followed him out when he left alone. She pushed the parchment into his hands and quickly went to the library, where she knew practically no one would be. This time James looked less confused and started reading as soon as he got the parchment.

Once he finished reading he went to his dormitory. After getting a few things from there, he left for the library. At the library he found Lily quietly seated by the window. He gave her what he had brought for her. Lily who was watching out the window sensed James' presence. She turned to see what James had got for her. It was a bunch of lilies with a parchment. Lily read the parchment; it had four words on it: I still love you. Lily looked up at James and in his hazel eyes she saw that what the parchment send was true.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was originally meant to have only one or maybe two chapters but I randomly came up with the poem and I thought I should add it in here so here it is as part of the last chapter of my story. I came up with practically everything except for the two last lines, then Cassie93 helped finish it and to edit it. The poem is in _italics_. If you read it can you review it, I really need to know what you guys think about it. Those of you who may have read my other story would probably have realized that I haven't updated it for a long time and that was because of exams and stuff and now that the exams are over I'll update as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Lily's last poem**

Many years had passed since Lily had confessed her love. Lily and James had married and had one child: a boy named Harry.

Lily looked from her dead husband to her one year old son who she was trying to protect. Lily looked at the wand pointing at her with stubborness. This was a different stubborness from the one she had many years ago when she had refused to love James, this time she had a reason. As she looked once more at the wand and the face of the person that was going to end her life, her last words formed in her head.

_There's something inside me,_

_There's something that woke inside me,_

_There's something beating inside me,_

_What could it be?_

(A.N. the tip about the html codes that Lexie-H gave didn't work. So this is just here to show the different verses, so ignore this)

_It longed for someone,_

_It longed for a certain someone,_

_It longed for a special someone,_

_Who could it be?_

(A.N. ignore this aswell)

_He stole my heart,_

_I stole his heart,_

_We like it like this,_

_Why could it be?_

(A.N. ignore this aswell)

_I looked into his eyes,_

_And he looked into mine:_

_It was a special day,_

_When could this be?_

(A.N. ignore this aswell)

_We met each other,_

_Somewhere special for us,_

_Somewhere only we know,_

_Where could this be?_

(A.N. ignore this aswell)

_From questions our love formed,_

_From our love these questions formed,_

_From questions we'll die together,_

_From questions our love is eternal._

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

**Sad and emotional ending to the story, but that's how their story goes. But their story actually continues many years past their death. If anyone is confused about what questions I'm talking about in my last verse here's what I mean in that order:**

**1st questions are James' originally non-serious asking Lily out,**

**2nd questions are the questions mentioned in the poem,**

**3rd questions are the questions Voldermot asked about the whereabouts of Lily and James and about the prophecy etc.**

**4th questions are the questions Harry will ask and then maybe other generations of witches and wizards who will know about the legendary Harry Potter.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story. Please review cause if you're reading this you've read the whole story.**


End file.
